Gracias por tu amor!
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un songfics  creo  es mi primer fics en esta pagina, trata sobre mi pareja favorita ShunXAlice y una de mis canciones favotitas...   Espero sus Reviews xD


**Gracias por tú AMOR..!**

* * *

><p><strong>No te busqué,<strong>

**Apareciste un día de la nada,**

**Y te bastó tan sólo una mirada,**

**Para meterte aquí en mi corazón.**

**Se podía ver a dos jóvenes caminar rumbo al parque, un castaño y un pelinegro**

Shun: recuerdame una vez más porque tuve que venir Dan..?

Dan: ya te dije qué Runo nos presentara a una de sus amigas ^^ además tú abuelo de dijo que tenias el día de hoy libre :D

**Después de caminar llegaron a un árbol donde se veía a ciertas chicas discutir **

Runo: ya deja de coquetearle Julie…!

Julie: hay Runo el hecho de que tú no seas femenina no significa que yo no pueda hacerlo –le dice mientras le da la espalda–

Runo: eres una –pero antes de que la golpe miran a Dan y a Shun –

Dan: hola chicas :D

Julie: hola Dan –le dice abrazándolo como siempre–

Runo: Julie sueltalo..! –le dice furiosa– (Estela: son celotes xD)

Dan: y Runo donde esta tú amiga..?

Runo: Mmm no lose, debería de estar aquí –decía mirando por todas partes– mira ahí viene..!

**No te busqué,**

**Llegaste un día, yo no te esperaba,**

**Y poco a poco fuiste entrando en mi alma,**

**Y fuí perdiendo por tí la razón.**

**Enseguida todos voltean incluyendo Shun **

Runo: Alice..! –grita mientras se acerca a esta–

Julie: que bueno es verte amiga –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: lo mismo digo chicas –les dice gentilmente–

Runo: Dan, Shun ella es Alice

Dan: Hola Alice yo soy Dan –le dice sonriendo–

Alis: Hola Dan ^^

**Mientras Shun no podía quitar la vista de Alice, Dan al ver eso le pico las costillas a su amigo, haciendo qué este reaccionara**

Shun: mucho gusto Alice yo soy Shun –le dice sonriendo y extendiendo su mano–

Alice: ^^ el gusto es mío Shun –dice mientras acepta el saludo–

**Pero fue cuestión de minutos para que la pelinaranja se perdiera en esos ojos color miel**

Julie: estoy segura que te divertirás mucho aquí en Japón Alice –le dice refiriendose al moreno–

**Me enamoré,**

**Jamás creí que volvería hacerlo,**

**Hoy con mirarte me siento en el cielo,**

**Te has convertido ya en mi religión**.

**Se podía ver a un chico caminando por el parque, en busca de cierta chica de ojos chocolate. Cuando la mira en un columpio**

Shun: Hola Alice –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: Shun ^^ creí que me habías dejado plantada –le dice mientras bajaba la mirada–

Shun: yo jamás haría eso –le dice mientras le toma la barbilla y la mira a los ojos– que dices si te invito a patinar..?

Alice: acaso Shun Kazami me esta proponiendo una cita? –pregunta divertida–

Shun: así es, ¿y que dices?

Alice: Claro n.n – dice mientras se pone en pie junto con este y caminan abrazados por todo el parque–

**Gracias por tu amor,**

**¿Cómo pagarte lo que haces conmigo?,**

**Me das la fuerza cuando estoy vencido,**

**Eres el centro de mi corazón**.

**Era invierno y Shun estaba en una misión fuera de Japón, su misión era ir al campo enemigo y regresar con la espada de jade, se podía ver que este estaba cansado, pero no podía fallar solo si lograba terminar su entrenamiento le demostraria a su abuelo que ya estaba listo para tener más responsabilidades. Así que sin importarle nada cruzo todas las pruebas que su abuelo le había puesto. Al termino de 2 días bajo la nieve, y a temperaturas de 25 grados bajo cero, termino su entrenamiento, llegando al jardín donde lo esperaba su abuelo.**

Abuelo: sabias que lo lograrias –el dice a su nieto sonriendo–

Shun: gracias abuelo –dice mientras camina hacia la puerta–

Abuelo: a donde vas? No iras a descansar? –pregunta al ver a su nieto caminar al lado contrario del dojo–

Shun: no tengo algo importante que hacer –dice sonriendo mientras desaparece–

**Mientras tanto una chica miraba hacia el alba desde su balcón, hace mucho que no veía esos hermosos ojos color miel por su casa ya sabía que el tenía su entrenamiento y que este era muy importante para Shun pero y estaba temiendo que algo le aya pasado. Cuando siente que alguien esta tras ella. al darse vuelta mira a un moreno con su ropa rasgada. Esta solo lo abraza mientras algunas lágrimas salen.**

Alice: pensé que te había pasado algo –le dice llorando–

Shun: tú me das fuerza cuando estoy vencido –le dice sonriendo mientras le limpia algunas lágrimas–

**Gracias por tu amor,**

**Eres un ángel que bajó del cielo,**

**Eres mi vida lo que más deseo,**

**Eres la viva imagen del amor.**

**Se podía ver la lluvia caer, todos estaban refugiándose en sus casas, mientras que cierta pareja estaba en el Dojo Kazami, la chica estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, mientras que el chico solo miraba la lluvia caer, ambos estaban algo nerviosos, por lo que iban a hacer.**

Shun: Alice si quieres podemos esperar –le dice mientras se acerca a esta y la toma de las manos–

Alice: No Shun yo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te Amo –le dice sonriéndole–

**Así que esta lo empezó a besar y este profundizo el beso sin dudarlo, la temperatura descendía fuera de la habitación, pero dentro de esta subía cada vez más, Alice le empezó a desabotonar la camisa a Shun mientras que este le quitaba la blusa, minutos después ambos quedaron cubiertos solo con las sabanas, demostrándose el amor que sentían, hasta que llego el momento donde Shun se unió a Alice siento un solo ser. Al término de esto ambos quedaron exhaustos y Shun abrazo a Alice mientras decía**

Shun: Alice te amo… –para después ambos quedarse dormidos–

**Me enamoré,**

**Jamás creí que volvería hacerlo,**

**Hoy con mirarte me siento en el cielo,**

**Te has convertido ya en mi religión**.

**Se veía a 2 figuras mirando el atardecer, Alice estaba recargada en el hombre de Shun el cual solo sostenía algo Ens. Mano izquierda. Después de unos minutos Shun se puso en pie, algo que sorprendio a la pelinaranja y se arrodillo frente a esta…**

Shun: Alice yo te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo –dice mientras muestra una pequeña caja aterciopelada negra–

Alice: Shun yo…

Shun: Alice ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –pregunta mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro en forma de corazón entrelazado y adornado con diamantes–

**Alice al escucharlo se tiro a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba**

Alice: claro que si Shun –le dice mientras lo besa–

**Gracias por tu amor,**

**¿Cómo pagarte lo que haces conmigo?,**

**Me das la fuerza cuando estoy vencido,**

**Eres el centro de mi corazón**.

**Esa misma noche pasó algo terrible…**

**Ambos caminaban camino al restaurante Misaki cuando…**

Ladrón: denme todo el dinero que traigan… –grita mientras los amenaza con una pistola, Shun al escucharlo miro a Alice la cual estaba en shock, enseguida Shun saca su cartera y se la da, pero…

Ladrón: tienes una novia muy guapa niño –dice mirando a Alice y este al escucharlo la escondió tras el–

Shun: es todo lo que tenemos –dice friamente– ahora dejenos

Ladrón: enserio, entonces me diras qué lo que tiene tú novias en el dedo no es nada –dice mirando el anillo de compromiso- denmelo

**Alice al escucharlo empezó a temblar, lo cual Shun noto enseguida el ladrón se acerco a esta pero Alice lo golpeo en la cara**

Ladrón: niño tú novia ya saco boleto –dice mientras le apunta con el arma y se escucha un disparo…–

Alice: Shun…! –solo se escucho decir eso cuando mira que el que recibe el disparo era el único chico que había amado– no..! –grita llorando mientras el ladron sale corriendo– Shun por favor no te vayas… –le dice mientras toca su rostro– por favor no me dejes –decía cada vez llorando más…

Shun: Alice gracias… –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: Shun por favor no me dejes, ¡ayuda! –grita mientras varias personas se acercan corriendo– Por favor Shun resiste…

Shun: Alice no me arrepiento de nada –le dice sonriendo–

Alice: Shun no me dejes…

Shun: Alice gracias, **gracias por tú amor…–**dice mientras cierra los ojos–

Alis: ¡Shun! ¡Shun no me dejes! ¡no me dejes porfavor!

**Gracias por tu amor,**

**Eres un ángel que bajó del cielo,**

**Eres mi vida lo que más deseo,**

**Eres la viva imagen del amor**

**Era un sabado por la mañana, el sol entreba por mi ventana dandome a entender que era hora de despertar. **

**Mi nombre: Shun Kazami **

**Mi edad: 24 años**

**Estado: felizmente casado con la mujer que amo y mi mejor amiga**

**Ahora me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, después de unos minutos miro una pequeña cabecita, esta sostenía un conejo blanco con su manita izquierda mientras que con la otra se tallaba su ojito. Su nombre: Kumiko Kazami Gehabich, su edad 2 añitos, su cabello era igual al mío, lacio y negro, sus ojos color miel y su piel blanca como la nieve, al verme eta extendio sus bracitos hacia mi, yo al verla la tome entre mis brazos mientras esta apoyaba su carita en mi pecho. Enseguida fuimos al jardín que poseia nuestra casa y arrancamos una rosa blanca, para luego regresar a la cocina, puse todo en una bandeja y caminamos en dirección a la recamara principal, al llegar mire a un ángel, esta estaba dormida al verla recordé lo que había pasado hace casi 3 años…**

***Flash back***

Alice: Shun no me dejes…

Shun: Alice gracias, **gracias por tú amor…–**dice mientras cierra los ojos–

Alis: ¡Shun! ¡Shun no me dejes! ¡no me dejes porfavor!

**Después de eso una ambulancia llego, Alice al verme les pidió que me ayudaran. En cuestión de minutos llegamos al hospital, donde me llevaron a urgencias mientras que Alice estaba en la sala de espera, minutos después llegaron Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho y mi abuelo.**

Dan: Alice como esta Shun?

Alice: esta muy mal –dice llorando–

Runo: pero Alice que pasó.?

Alice: nos asaltaron pero… –en eso Alice se desmayo–

Runo: Alice..!

**Enseguida unos doctores llevaron a Alice a terapia intensiva, donde la internaron, mientras tanto yo estaba en el quirófano, mi vida colgaba de un hilo y en lo único que pensaba era en que jamás volveria a ver a Alice, pasaron las horas y me estabilizaron, mi ritmo se normalizo y me llevaron a una habitación para que mis amigos me vieran. Al recobrar el conocimiento mire a mi amigo Dan el cual estaba feliz de verme.**

Dan: amigo nos diste un susto

Shun: si verdad –le digo sonriendo caundo le pregunto– ¿y Alice.? ¿Dónde esta ella Dan? –este al esucharme bajo la mirada– ¿Dan donde esta Alice? –volvi a preguntar–

Dan: Shun Alice tubo una ataquede nervios, y esta internada en el hospital

Shun: que..! –dije tratando de reaccionar– Dan quiero verla

Dan: Shun estas recién operado, no puedes…

Shun: por favor Dan, necesito saber si esta bien… –le pido mientras lo miro–

Dan: esta bien Shun, vamos yo te llevare –me dice mientras me acerca una silla de ruedas– sientate rápido..!

**Enseguida me bajo de la cama, y me siento en la silla, en cuestion de minutos llegamos a la habitación 25B, pero al entrar se me parte el corazón al ver a Alice conectada a un montón de maquinas.**

Shun: Alice…–susurro mientras me acerco a esta–

Alice: Shun… –me dice abriendo los ojos–

Shun: Alice descansa –le digo mientras le toco la mejilla–

Alice: Shun tengo algo importante que decirte –me dice tomando mi mano– Shun va a ser papa –me dice sonriendo– estoy embarazada…

Shun: Alice es verdad..?

Alice: si Shun serás papa –me dice mientras me mira–

**Yo al oírla la empiezo a besar, y volteo a ver a mi amigo el cual estaba abrazando a su novia Runo.**

Dan: felicidades amigos –me dice sonriendo–

**Pasaron los meses y Alice y yo nos casamos, ella se veía hermosa con su vestido de bodas, cuando menos lo esperaba estábamos en el hospital…**

**Yo caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando el doctor se acerca a mi..**

Doctor: felicidades es niña –me dice sonriendo–

Dan: es una niña Shun, felicidades…

**Enseguida entro a la habitación de Alice donde esta estaba recostada, sus mejillas estabas rojas, por el esfuerzo que había hecho.**

Alice: fue niña Shun –me dice sonriendo-

Shun: lo se –le digo mientras la beso y miro a mi primogenita– Alice te amo..

***Fin del Flash Back***

**Enseguida el ángel empezó a moverse, al verme solo sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama y Kumiko se acerca a esta.**

Kumiko: mami ^^ –dice la pequeña sonriendo–

Alice: hola nena –dice mientras la abraza–

Shun: buenos días amor –le digo mientras la beso– Kumiko porque no vas por milo para ir al parque?

Kumiko: si papi –dice emocionada–

**Enseguida me acerco a mi mujer y le doy un beso lleno de amor**

Alice: y ese beso porque fue?

Shun: solo te quería dar las gracias –le digo sonriendo–

Alice: las gracias porque Shun? –me pregunta mientras me miraba con esos ojos que me hacían suspirar–

**Enseguida me hacerco a su oído mientras le susurro **

Shun: **gracias por tú amor…**

**Gracias por tu amor,**

**Eres un ángel que bajó del cielo,**

**Eres mi vida lo que más deseo,**

**Eres la viva imagen del amor**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya soy nueva en esta pagina y sinceramente no le entiendo nada..! <strong>


End file.
